


The Hot Firefighter (no pun intended)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Firefighter Niall, M/M, This is a very short oneshot, and harry puts it out ;), annnnd that's about it, firefighter harry, i'm working on longer fics though, liam and louis are roommates, louis makes a small fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis causes a small fire in his kitchen and Harry puts it out for him</p><p>Or when burnt fajitas get you a new boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hot Firefighter (no pun intended)

**Author's Note:**

> It's been over a year since my last fic and I felt bad for not posting anything new so here's a small oneshot. There's a lot of dialogue in this story so sorry if you don't like that. x

“So you were making fajitas and then the fire happened,” Liam blinked at his roommate, Louis.  
"Honestly, I think this is a message from the world, never shall I touch anything that emits heat ever again,” Louis huffed.  
“You’re lucky the fire department is a block down and you only started a small fire”  
“Yup pretty lucky,” Louis smiled to himself.  
“I know that look, who’s number did you get,” Liam teased.  
“What? I didn’t get anyone’s number Lee-yum”  
“Nope I’ve known you since freshman year spill the beans,” Liam raised an eyebrow at his roommate.  
“Okay fine,” Louis sighed, “there was a really hot fireman.”  
“Ha I knew it!”  
“Be quiet Payne I’m telling a story,” the blue eyed boy swatted at Liam’s arm, “anyway long story short they put out the fire in the kitchen and then the hot one kind of uh chatted with me.”  
“You keep saying the hot one, I thought you said all firefighters are hot”  
“The other one was cute I wouldn’t say hot”  
“What did they look like?”  
“Why are you so obsessed with me,” Liam rolled his eyes.  
“I just wanted to know”  
“Do my laundry then I’ll tell you”  
“You were going to make me do it anyway”  
“You know me so well Liam”  
***  
“I’m surprised you didn’t get his number mate,” Niall smirked at Harry.  
“It was a job, Niall, not the club”  
“Never the less I know you think he’s fit”  
“How do you even know my type?”  
“I don’t, I just say things like that and then the information comes pouring in,” Niall grinned while Harry rolled his eyes as he made a turn and parked the fire truck in the fire department’s garage. He turned the truck off and climbed out.  
“He was pretty funny too, you have my blessing,” Harry snorted.  
“You don’t even know his name”  
“Approval?”  
“You’re not my dad”  
“Look I’m just trying to help man”  
“I can handle it myself, I’m a big boy now I can make big boy decisions”  
“Mate you still drink from juice boxes”  
“You leave my Sesame Street apple juice out of this,” they walked into the break room after they finished getting out of their uniforms.  
***  
After two weeks of pining over the hot fireman (Louis was aware his name was Harry it was just more fun to call him that) Liam threatened to call the fire department and ask for Harry if Louis didn’t. That got Louis motivated to get his number. Louis drove down to the fire department and went to the front desks and nervously asked to see Harry. He fidgeted with his shirt as he waited and nearly bailed until the door opened and gorgeous Harry walked out. His eyes wandered the room til he spotted Louis. As they made eye contact Harry shot Louis his wide toothed grin and motioned for him to follow him through the hallway.  
“I didn’t think I’d see you again,” Harry breathed out as they entered the break-room.  
“That isn’t true, I’m sure I would have made fajitas again if it meant seeing you again,” the green eyed boy laughed softly.  
“I wouldn’t make fajitas anytime soon if I were you,” Louis gasped.  
“Are you saying my fajitas are bad?”  
“No! No I didn’t mean- I just-I was trying to-”  
“Relax curly I was pulling your leg,” Louis giggled as he covered his mouth to hide it.  
“I like your laugh”  
“Don’t make that face while you say that, it’s creepy”  
“What face?”  
“Uhm I’d say creepy frog stare”  
“Are you kidding me? Niall calls it that too”  
“Great minds think alike”  
“You two are going to be the bestest of friends there ever was”  
“First of all ‘bestest’ isn’t a word, and secondly I’m detecting that you want to see me more”  
“I mean is that alright? I kind of like you”  
“Yeah I kind of like you too,” Louis grinned like a two year old was set loose in a candy shop. Harry grabbed a pen and Louis’s hand then wrote his number down.  
“So call me the next time you want to meet up,” Harry grinned as they walked back to the front, “hopefully it won’t be me putting out your burnt fajitas.”  
“Now you’re just being mean”


End file.
